The Unknown Boy
by SeverusAthenaRiddle
Summary: Jack, Brian, and Gerry get a Suprise when a young teen turns up at the office looking for Sandra. who is he? and how does he know Sandra?


pDisclaimer: I do not own New Tricks. /p

p ###################/p

pIt was a relatively quiet day in the UCOS office with no current ongoing cases. Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman was out of the office meeting with Strickland, while the rest of the team went over some cold cases trying to find some new leads to follow./p

pGerry and Jack looked up as they heard the door open, a bit surprised to see it was a young teenage boy who had entered. /p

p'Can I help you?' Asked Jack Halford with a kind smile at the young teenager who had stayed standing by the door just looking around the office. /p

p' Oh hello' replied the boy turning his gaze to /

'I was just looking for Mu.. Detective Superintendent Pullman' once again giving a searching look around the office as if to back up his words. /p

p'she's out' said Brian with a glance up from his computer./p

p'Out' the boy echoed /p

pGerry stood making his way over to the boy 'Yes she's in a meeting, should be back soon though if you would like to wait' gesturing to the nearby chairs./p

p'Oh, um I wouldn't wont to be a bother, it's not that important anyway' the teen stammered slightly, already turned with his hand on the door 'It was nice to meet you all' and with a small wave of his hand he opened the door and left, leaving the three men staring at the door as it swung shut behind him. /p

p'I wonder what that could have been about?' Jack questioned looking away from the door. /p

p'No idea, the kid didn't even say who he was.' commented, Gerry, giving the closed door one more questioning look before returning to his seat ' Gess we'll have to wait till the Guv gets back maybe she'll know.' and with a shrug retund to his work./p

p #####################/p

pIt was only about 30minuets later that Sandra returned. she was hardly through the door when Gerry stood /p

p'Hey, Guv, there was a kid hear looking for you, was about 4ft 8" brown messy hair, hazel eyes, and glasses, any idea who he is?' /p

pSandra paused briefly at the description, before continuing across the office. /p

p'Did he say what he wanted?' Sandra questioned. /p

p'No, just came in told Jack he was looking for you when he asked, seemed to get a bit nervous when Brian said you were out, said something about not being a bother and it could wait, that it was nice to meet us after I said he could wait for you, then he just left.' Gerry replied looking at Sandra with a questioned look. 'So do you know him.' Gerry asked when it was clear Sandra wasn't going to say anything. /p

p'Yeah, I need to make a call.' and with that, she walked off to her office. /p

pWith a quick glance at each other Gerry, Brian, and Jack all got up and quietly made their way over to Sandra's office trying to hear what she was saying. /p

p'..re you sure you're ok?'br /

'...'br /

'You know you're never a bother to me and it clearly was important to you sweetie or you wouldn't have come to my office in the first place.'/p

p'Sweetie' Brian whispered to the others. /p

pThere was a long pause the person on the other end of the phone clearly talking. Then Sandra Replied /p

p'Tell you what I'll finish up early and will be home in about 40minuets okay, and before you start its no problem as you know we don't currently have a case, so no arguments, see you soon love you.' and with that Sandra hung up and started to grab her coat and bag. /p

pThe three men quickly made there way back to there seats trying to look as though they had been there the whole time when Sandra left her office. /p

p'I am heading out I'll see you all on Monday.' barely sparing them a glance or give them a chance to respond before she was out the door clearly in a hurry to go. /p

p'Ok tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that's not normal, I mean the Guv actually left early,' Gerry said with a slightly confused look trying to figure out what on earth was going on./p

p /p

p 'Agreed and I would like to know who she was talking to on the phone, I've never heard her speak so softly to anyone even victims families.' Brian commented. /p

p'I agree, but from the phone call it is clearly personal and so none of our business.' stated Jack clearly trying to bring an end to it all. /p

pGerry stood and made his way over to Jack 'Well it has to do with that kid too, do you think that's who she was talking to? Jack, you know her best I know she doesn't have any children but what about Nices and Nephews?.'/p

pWith a sigh, Jack started 'You're not going to let this go, are you?' 'of course not' he answered himself. 'No, as far as I am aware Sandra has had no children and has no siblings so no Nices or Nephews. You could just ask her who the boy is you know it would be easier. I will see you both on Monday.' and collecting his coat he too left. /p

p'So what do you think Brian.' Gerry asked./p

p'I think it's time for me to leave Ester won't be happy if I'm late home we have dinner plans with the neighbors tonight.' Was Brians response. /p

p'That's it are you not interested in whats going on at all.' Gerry exclaimed /p

p'Look like Jack said just ask Sandra on Monday if she doesn't say, well then we can have a look and see what we can find. See you Monday Gerry.' said Brian as he got his bike and headed to the door. /p

p'Fine I'll wait till Monday and ask the Guv, but I doubt she'll give us any answers.' Gerry grabbed his coat and headed out as well. /p

p #################################/p

pMonday morning came and Gerry waited impatiently for Sandra to come in wanting to get some answers. He knew it wasn't really any of his business but he hated not knowing. Gerry managed to wait until Sandra was in her office and had removed her coat before heading over. /p

p'So how was your weekend Guv, do anything interesting, see anyone?' he questioned/p

p'Sandra looked up with a slight smirk 'It's been bugging you all weekend hasn't it? wanting to know who the kid is? and who he is to me?' /p

pGerry thought momentarily about denying it but before he could Jack and Brian came and Jack answered for him. /p

p'Yes, it most likely was it was all he was going on about after you left. I have to admit I to am a bit interested I have never heard you mention any child before.'/p

pWith a Sigh, Sandra stated 'I am only going to say this once so keep quiet and listen, his name is Jake he is 1 years old and is my cousin's son. I never knew my cousin much I think I met her once or twice when I was a child that's it, I got a call a couple of months ago Laura-my cousin-had died of an overdose leaving me his only family member that they could find. He didn't have the best upbringing and because of that can be a bit shy and cautious when meeting people, he has only just started to truly trust me, which is why I haven't mentioned him to /

I am now his legal guardian, in fact, we have talked about me adopting /

look I wasn't keeping anything from you we just both needed some time to settle.' /p

pThe three men listened taking it all in, it had to be one of the last things they expected the answer to be. The way she spoke about Jake and everything that had happened it was clear to them just how much she already cared about him. None of them had ever thought of Sandra as a mum not because they believed she wouldn't be a good one but because she never seemed to want to be one. But hearing her speak now they could tell that if she and Jake did chose to for adoption she would be a great mum-she already was. /p

pClearing his thought Jack said 'When he is ready I.. we would like to meet him you clearly already love him even after only a few months'/p

p'Yeah, sorry Guv I didn't mean to push you into telling us, but I'd like to meet him properly when he is ready of course.' Gerry apologized. /p

p'I too would like to meet him and I'm sure Ester would too.' Brian added. /p

pGiving them all a small smile Sandra replied 'Well if you really do want too Jake said he would like to meet you all properly as well. so how would you like to come next weekend?'/p

p'Yes'br /

'Sure'br /

'I'll let Ester know'/p

pBefore they could say any more Strickland came in. /p

p'Someone just came in said they had information on the disappearance of Jonathan Hewitt.'/p

p##############################/p

p THE END/p


End file.
